A City Like Our Own
by Your Narrator
Summary: In Victorian London, Henry Smith lives an ordinary life for an average bloke. However those days come to an end too soon when a mysterious girl named Ruby tells him that a steam powered city is in danger. The former reporter goes with the girl to a city just like his own dearest London. This is the memoir of Henry Smith, full of voodoo and angels. This is the memoir of New Albion.
1. Chapter 1

"A City Like Our Own"

Chapter 1; In Which Henry Smith has an Unexpected Visitor

The taste of tea. That's all that mattered to me at that moment. I needed nobody else as long as my trembling hands were holding a cup of tea. The aroma made me forget about the dryness of my mouth, the emptiness of my heart. My breath, like my hands, was shaky. Everything was shaky. I, Henry Smith, am a very shaky man. You wouldn't think so. I'm quite possibly the most gentlemanly, refined man Queen Victoria has ever laid her eyes on in this fair country. I conduct myself in a polite fashion, always dapper, always charming. I live a pretty ordinary life. Well...I _did_. The old Henry Smith did. But that was before I heard a knock on my door.

A knock. A tiny thing really, nothing more than a small tap against wood. But at that moment, I could not have imagined that the little knock on my door would change everything.

Back to the subject of the knock. The peculiar thing was, I hardly got visitors. I meandered over to the door, a bit cautiously for some reason. Before I could talk myself out of it, I opened the door out of sheer curiosity. To my surprise, at the door; at MY door, was a lady. I didn't even have time to blink before she shoved me away and walked inside uninvited. I have to admit, I was utterly shocked.

"Excuse me, miss?" I tried to get the girl's attention. She turned and faced me, and I finally got a good look at her. She was slender, and she was petite. Her hair was short, and let down. She had a pale complexion and ginger hair that she wore tied up. Her eyes sparkled in a peculiar way I can't quite describe. She was wearing a fancy blue dress which I was sure was making her look larger than she really was, like a cat when its hair sticks out. She didn't respond to me, she merely blinked as if waiting for me to justify why I had just asked for her attention when she barged into my home.

"What are you doing? You do realize you are intruding. This is my house." I said as politely as I could.

"Are you Henry Smith?" she asked, not answering my original question.

"Uh, yes, why do you-"

"I'm Ruby." she interrupted me and forcefully stuck her hand out. I blinked and gently accepted it. Her hand looked small and delicate, almost like a porcelain doll's. I was honestly afraid I would break it. She went back to wandering around my parlor, going as far as to pick up some of my books and leaf through them. I cleared my throat.

"Miss Ruby. I think it would be best if you…"

"Henry, I need your help." she interrupted me yet again. Did she think we were on a first name basis?

"Why on Earth would you need my help?" I asked, losing my patience. Ruby examined me thoroughly.

"You're right. Look at you, your name is Henry Smith for God's sake, and you look like the most boring man in England." she says. I say nothing. She was right.

"...Is it true that you used to be a reporter?" she asked. I paused. Anybody who knew me, which was an alarmingly large amount of people, knew to never bring up my past, and specifically about my former occupation. Without thinking, I found myself pinning her against the wall, disregarding my earlier concerns of breaking her. I saw nothing delicate about her now.

"You don't know me, and you don't know anything about my past. Leave my presence. You have no right to be her." I growled at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Henry, please. I need you. You always were one for forgotten history, weren't you…?' she asks. I pause. She had me intrigued. The girl smirked, knowing she had me right where she wanted me. I had to end whatever she had planned

"I don't do that anymore." I said bluntly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What if I told you that there was a city just like this one over the ocean, hidden behind cloaks of thick mist? A city completely powered by steam, a city lost to time, a city that isn't on any map." she said, sounding serious. I stared at her blankly.

"I would say you belong in a loony bin. If this city isn't on any maps, how do you know about it?" I asked her.

"I have roots there. And I know it's in trouble. Please, Henry, you need to trust me, if you could just see it for yourself and tell the world, maybe we could...save it from falling." she was pleading. There was a certain desperation in her eyes, and for some odd reason, I couldn't deny her. I found myself completely at the mercy of Ruby. I sighed, defeated.

"Okay. I'll give it a try. Where exactly are we going?" I asked. Ruby turned to glance at me, her eyes shining.

"New Albion."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; In Which Henry and Ruby Banter in a Balloon

It couldn't possibly be true. I, Henry Smith, the most boring man in England, was following some strange woman through London, trying not to lose her as I desperately scrambled after her through the maze of cobblestone. Every time she made a sharp turn, every time she suddenly veered to the left or right, I noticed that we passed less and less people. We were deep into the smoky gut of the city, delving into the deep, dark places where nobody dared venture. Just as I thought about turning back, Ruby grabbed my wrist and shoved me forward. We were standing before a large, abandoned warehouse. My stomach dropped, and for some odd reason my insides were churning with anticipation. Perhaps it was my thirst for adventure finally begging me to quench it after all these years. She slipped into the warehouse and I followed her.

To say my heart practically leapt out of my chest would be an understatement. There, taking up almost all of the space of the interior was a massive hot air balloon. It was fully inflated, Ruby had wasted no time. The balloon was held down with several ropes acting as chains, attaching it to the ground as if it were some ferocious beast that needed to be restrained. Ruby, that bold little thing, she crawled into the basket and gestured to me to do the same. I paused to look behind me, as if someone was watching. I tumbled awkwardly into the basket, and gave Ruby a questioning look.

"Where on Earth did you get this balloon? Did you steal it? I'll have you know, I refuse to assist a thief." I said. She looked at me with utter surprise written on her face.

"Who do you take me for? I own this vehicle." she said.

"For what possible reason could you need a hot air balloon?" I asked.

"For what possible reason could you need that foul attitude?" she retorted. Touché. Ruby ignored me soon after and began to untie the ropes and drop the sand bags that held the balloon against the ground. The basket jerked, throwing me against the edge much to my discomfort. I looked up and my eyes widened to see the roof of the warehouse opening up, allowing bright rays of sun in. The balloon slowly ascended, free of the chains that had kept it from flying for God only knows how long. In a matter of mere minutes I was looking down at my city, admiring the buildings as much as I could, since the smog was obscuring my vision. My eyes were fixated on the city below while Ruby's were glued upwards. It really is amazing how all it takes is a couple hundred feet above the ground to send a surge of power down your spine. I smiled for the first time in ages. For once, I felt at peace.

Of course, Ruby refused to let my happiness live.

"Did you really think I was a thief?" Ruby asked, a bit of hurt in her voice. I couldn't help but groan internally, but I couldn't make that obvious to her, because that would be impolite.

"...I didn't mean to offend you, but normally rich adventurers own things like this, I just found it odd that a person like you would own a vehicle like this."

"A person like me?"

"You know...a…"

"A girl?"

"Now hold on, I never…" Ruby wasted no time interrupted me.

"I beg of you, Henry, don't place a label on me. I am not some thief, nor am I some ragamuffin, nor am I just some girl. I am Ruby, and that is the only thing you're to call me. The only person who can burden me with a label is myself." I sighed in relief when she was finally finished. I rubbed my temples, exasperated.

"Well then, _Ruby_ , would you be so kind as to address me as Mr. Smith?"

"I don't believe in last names. Hell, I barely believe in first names."

"Then what _do_ you believe in?"

"I believe in steam."

I couldn't hold back a disdainful snort.

"How's that working out for you? Your steam powered city is falling, if I remember your little pleas correctly."

"Steam is not the reason behind its downfall."

"Oh? Then why _is_ this city falling?" She sighed and looked away, tilting her head up to look at the sky again. And for some reason, the words she uttered stuck with me, still echo in my head now.

"Let's just say, Henry, that one should never play with the dead."


End file.
